


The King and his nightingale (Oswald Cobblepot/Fem!Reader)

by Callendra



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Squirting, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(spoilers 2.01) Oswald was troubled with some issues concerning his empire. You wanted to help him get his mind off it for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and his nightingale (Oswald Cobblepot/Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! There are spoilers ahead about episode 1 of season 2.  
> This story was partly inspired by "Maria Cicero" (chapter Breathless) by femalepenguini on Tumblr and here on Ao3 (for the view about domination) And she also was my beta-reader for this fiction!  
> I hope you will enjoy it! =D
> 
> (h/c) = your hair colour ; (y/n) = your name ; (s&s) = shape and size ; (s/c) = skin colour

                                                                          

The mansion was quiet when you entered. One of his henchmen had just let you in, one you knew by the name of “Gabe”, seemingly the nicest of all his associates. He was used to you coming and going through the estate, as you were his boss' beloved girl. Your steps echoed softly on the marble floor of the long corridors, as you made your way to Oswald's private quarters, where none others than you, a few maids and privileged men were allowed to go in. From the very first time you had set your eyes upon it, you felt this mansion had the aura of a castle. It came from its architecture for anyone taking a moment to contemplate it; but for you it took a completely different meaning. Now it seemed that its influence came above all from its owner. He took his throne, laid it on the mountain and made himself a king*.

You pushed the door of his bedroom open. The furniture standing there was just as finely sculpted and elegant as the chairs and table in his meeting room. Everything brought out wealth, power and sophistication. Not only was it a display of Oswald's taste, but also of his dominance over the underground business of Gotham. You were about to call out for his name when you heard a soft but recognizable sound of water splashing coming from the bathroom. You expected his voice to rise from the other room, but it seemed that he hadn't heard you. The door was ajar but it didn't allow you to peek through the gap. If you wanted to talk to him you would have to come to him.

As you strolled towards the bathroom, your bare feet didn't make a sound against the soft fur of the carpet, utterly concealing your presence. Silently you pressed your hand on the door and it pivoted out of the way. Oswald was finally revealed to you, sitting in the long and wide bathtub seven feet in front of you. You could only see his profile from where you stood, but it was enough for you to notice the irritation on his tensed features. It seemed that he hadn't spotted you. Unwilling to interrupt him you turned around to leave.

“Please stay, my dear.” his voice rose suddenly. His voice was stern, borderline cold, but you knew that it wasn't aimed at you.

You turned back around to see his piercing blue-green eyes fixed on you. They bore a lingering annoyance but also a veil of gentleness. This you knew was aimed at you. You gave him a little smile and replied with a soft “Sure” before you came to him. His gaze followed your movement until you stood behind him. His eyes closed as he felt your arms wrapping around his shoulders and a tender kiss being placed on his neck.

“Share the bath with me.” he asked. He didn't intend to speak or anything really, but simply wished to enjoy your company for a while.

Your smile widened a little and you untangled yourself from his slender body. You stepped on the right side of the tub and lowered the zip of your dress, following the curve of your left hip. You looked behind your shoulder to glance at him and you were satisfied to see that his gaze was on you, and a little smile curled on his lips. Your went back to the bedroom to leave your black and white dress on a chair, and came back to the bathroom with nothing but your natural beauty. Carefully you stepped into the tub opposite from your lover, and you settled in it with a quiet sigh of comfort.

In front of you, Oswald was silent. He was no longer looking at you either. His gaze seemed boring into a random spot on the wall on your left. His thoughts were wandering far away from this peaceful moment. Odgen Barker kept defying his commands, refusing again and again to pay Falcone's debt, and since Jim had refused to prove their friendship was viable, it had just made it worse. He had nobody to rely on, really. When Oswald had taken over from the old man, he had inherited the debts too, and now he was struggling to assert his dominance. The little fool didn't think he owed him anything, he was denying his legitimacy. If not he, who could be legitimate enough to be the King of Gotham? Nobody. His rivals had fallen one after the other in his rise, hell he had started a war between them all! This power was his rightful trophy.

Revelling in the relaxing sensation of the warm water around you, you had kept your eyes closed for a moment. So when you fixed your gaze on your lover again, you were upset to see him glaring at nothing, his jaw shifting a little with clear frustration, his lips pursed. Staring at him, you remained silent. You had no idea what bothered him specifically, but you could tell it had something to do with his empire.

He barely shared informations about his business with you. Because it could potentially endanger you, because you were his precious darling and he wouldn't inflict this on you. You had talked about this once, what could happen if you were to be abducted. From the moment he chose you to be his Queen, he knew you could be used as a mean to hurt him. So he had had to be two steps ahead already: the only things you knew about his associates and his deals, it would only be in his advantage if they were disclosed.

Your time together was his little sanctuary. Yet right now work was meddling into his sanctuary. So he came back to the present moment, his expression still tainted with irritation. He forced his thoughts in the back of his head and gave you a smile, squirming a bit in the tub to adjust his position.

“How was your day, my dear?” he inquired, he would rather focus on you right now.

“Pleasant. I finally got the chance to visit my mother. Thank you again, Oswald, I never could have placed her there without your help.”

Your lover shook his head, his eyes closing once, and he lifted his hand from the water to wave you off. “No need to thank me, she deserves the best rest home.” he simply retorted. Of course he wouldn't let your dear mother be put in a crappy retirement home just because you couldn't afford it. He felt lucky enough that his own mother didn't have to face this situation.

You offered him a warm smile. It still ignited a very enjoyable sensation in your chest every time you thought back about this more than generous gift from him. You had known him since you became his bartender at the club, and you had slowly grown fond of each other. Actually, not so slowly for you. You had quickly felt drawn to this strangely looking man. Wherever he stood, he would stand out of the crowd, and in a very intriguing way to you. His face was an ever-changing spectrum of expressions, going from intimidating, to captivating, to adorable.

He was emotional and clever, and every second you had spent with him, you had been eager to discover a new part of his personality. And clearly, he was not a simple man. Charisma emanated from his whole being, at least so you thought. Therefore, you had been more than honoured to see his behaviour changing towards you. The small attentions like bouquets of flowers at first, then a way too expensive and beautiful necklace to match your work outfit, so he said. The smiles that appeared more and more often on his lips in your presence. His clear desire to gain your recognition, your support, your love. You had happily given it all to him.

Here in the bathtub with you, his expression was still marked by his anger. It was clear that even though he was now talking to you, you still hadn't his full attention. And worse, you feared that he actually wouldn't be able to get rid of this nasty sentiment for the rest of the evening. That you wouldn't accept, neither for him or for yourself. So you decided to act on it. You knew exactly what he needed right now, so you were happily going to give it to him.

“I am not going to ask you what is going on, but I am pretty sure you have been racking your brains about it for a while now.” you started, your voice soft, earning yourself a searching glance from him. Then you offered him a naughty smile and leaned forward to caress his thin leg in a feather-like touch. “Perhaps I can distract you from this, just for the night, and you can think about it all again tomorrow.”

Oswald's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at you, his lips slightly parted. Then an equally lecherous smirk spread on his mouth. “Really? You think you can do this, my dear? You know I don't take promises lightly, I expect them to come true.” he retorted, a touch of defiance in his tone.

You were more than willing to take up the challenge. So you crawled to him and knelt between his spread legs. Your hands rested on his thighs, and they moved up to his slender chest. You started gentle and slow, but you didn't intend to keep it that way. It was just an appetizer. Against your fingers, you could feel Oswald's skin reacting to your touch with soft shivers. It was a nice start. When you locked your lips onto his neck and began to pepper his skin with kisses and licks, you felt his hand land on your hip and squeeze it.

“Since I want you to get your mind off all this for tonight...” you started, whispering against his sensitive skin. “... you can do whatever you want to me...” Your dominant hand reached down for his still rather limp shaft and you wrapped your fingers around it. You firmly stroked it once, eliciting a sharp breath from him.

A low chuckle came from his parted lips. “Whatever I want uh? You know what you expose yourself to, my dear...” Of course you knew, you wanted it. You were explicitly allowing him to dominate you tonight, but actually it was more for form. You both knew how much you craved for his control over you, how much you loved to see him in charge, the master of your pleasure.

“Oh I know, Oswald... anything you want.” you assured, a hint of mischievousness in your voice. You were already horny for him, naked in this bath, his skin against your hands and lips. All yours.

He thought about your suggestion for a short moment, and then his dirty smirk widened as he settled on a specific idea. “Since you offer this so generously, I want to try something new. Instead of your delicate hand, I would very much love to feel your exquisite mouth down there.” he said.

Raising your eyebrows, you pulled away from his neck to look at him, surprised. “Underwater you mean?” You didn't expect that.

Oswald could see that there was no fear hidden under your startled expression, so he simply nodded and waited for you to give your answer. You both had done some kinky activities already, played with ropes and toys and such, but never before had he proposed to do something like this.

A smirk curled your lips again. “Hum... it would be quite exciting.” Definitely exciting.

His smirk reappeared on his mouth. “If you need to breathe, I want you to squeeze my thigh.” he instructed, his gaze getting darker now with the anticipation of what you were about to do.

His free hand moved to your hair and he grabbed a fistful of it. You felt a spark of arousal hit your lower-belly. You nodded to his words and exhaled deeply, pushing out all the air lingering in your lungs. You took a deep breath in and dived under water. You blindly took his cock in your mouth, as carefully as possible so near to no water would go in, and you started to suck. It felt so different, so strange to be surrounded with water and unable to breathe. You could feel adrenaline pumping in your veins as you bobbed your head up and down. While you slid your lips tightly on his hardening length, with his long fingers tangled in your (h/c) hair, you could feel a familiar ache growing between your legs.

Feeling the need of air growing, you squeezed his thigh and he let go of your hair. You took a sharp breath in and locked your gaze onto his lustful one. After a few seconds, just what you needed to catch your breath, he pulled you into a passionate and demanding kiss. He tasted like the most exquisite of wines. Oh how you loved his soft lips on your own. You flashed him a grin and disappeared under the surface.

Short groans and moans were falling from Oswald's parted lips. Your hair felt like silk in his fingers, and your warm and soft mouth sent waves of pleasure through his cock. He could feel his body heating up, and along with it came this need, this impulse from the dark part of his mind: he craved for more. He let out a long moan as he felt his shaft sliding down your throat. It was the trigger. As you pulled back and resumed your sucking motion his grip tightened on your hair and he started to buck his hips into your mouth. His chest began to heave with the rush coursing through his body, his slightly narrowed but intense eyes staring down at your mouth engulfing his cock again and again. You looked like a naiad luring him into his own sins, and you were all his.

You were feeling slightly dizzy from the lack of air and your pulsing arousal. His short and slightly rough thrusts between your hollowed cheeks while he kept your head close to his cock made you feel wanted, owned. How much did you love it when he handled you like this. He had full control over you. He could drown you in this bath and you completely trusted him with your life. His moans and groans were muffled but still loud enough to let you know how much he enjoyed himself. And it made you feel proud and overjoyed... to feel how his now fully erected length rubbed and twitched on your tongue. His salty pre-cum smeared all over your taste buds, and you craved for more. Your free hand found his balls, massaging, squeezing, rolling. You loved how they tightened under your care, how his cock throbbed. You hummed around him, and he shivered in pleasure, his hold tightening.

A new squeeze on his thigh and he took his hand back, gripping the edge of the tub instead. He let you breathe in deeply before he cupped your chin with his right hand, leaning close. His warm and slightly shaky breath ghosted on your skin. “Make me come in your delicious mouth, my naughty darling, and you'll be rewarded...” he commanded with a smirk, his words sweet but his tone urgent and expectant. Oh he knew how much you loved his dirty talk, he knew how tingly you got, and he loved it just as much.

Eager to please him and to have your mouth filled with his hot sperm, you sealed your now swollen and red lips around his shaft for the last time. You wanted him to feel the blissful sensation of a release after all these pent-up anger and frustration, to see his satiated yet grateful gaze on you. And also, you had to admit, you were selfishly growing more and more curious about this reward of his. So you sucked hard on his cock and firmly fondled his balls. So close to his orgasm, he had the hardest time not to shove his cock into your bewitching mouth. But your well-being came first. So he didn't face-fuck you as roughly as he would often do in the safety of you shared bedroom, but still he pressed you down on his cock and kept his thrusts sure and quick. He needed this tonight.

He erratically rocked his hips a few more times between your tight lips before he spilled his semen in your awaiting mouth. His head tilted back against the edge and his eyes closed, his mouth agape with a silent moan. Greedily you swallowed it all and squeezed his thigh firmly for the last time. The pressure vanished around your hair and you pulled up. Once you had caught your breath, you opened your eyes to discover his flushed cheeks and his slightly cloudy green-blue gaze. A contented and relaxed smile was playing on his lips now as he looked up at you. You leaned forward and placed a fond kiss on them before you carefully sat back on your side of the tub.

“Have I carried out my promise, Mr Cobblepot?” you playfully asked. The blazing lust between your legs was still demanding your full attention, but you needed a moment to recover, just as he did.

He returned your malicious smirk. “Beautifully, my dear (y/n). Now it is time for your reward.” And oh, he knew exactly what he would do to you. “Go lie on the bed and close your eyes, I'll join your shortly.” he ordered, his voice holding promises of his own. You had let him use you as he wished, now it was time for him to worship you with pleasure.

This was enough to send another spark of arousal down to your core and you didn't hesitate a second to leave the bath. Quickly you dried yourself and took the instructed position, waiting. It didn't take long until you could hear sound from the bathroom and you could tell that Oswald had got out of the bathtub. You lost track of his actions for a brief moment, your mind wandering through all the things he could do to you. So it startled you a little to hear his characteristic steps next to the bed. You nearly opened your eyes, but quickly remembered his order. You let out a loud gasp as he wrapped something silky around your wrist, the blazing heat intensifying. By the time all your limbs were all secured to the intricate and thick wood of the bedposts, you were biting your lower lip tightly and itching to open your eyes.

“Look at me now, my dear.” his voice finally echoed in the room, and eagerly you opened your eyes. He was standing at the end of the bed, wearing one of his expensive suits. So elegant, so smart, so powerful while you lied there naked and at his mercy. You tugged at the silk softly.

“Ah ah ah!” he sing-sung at your gesture, raising his index finger at you, a glow of amusement in his green-blue eyes. “Be a good darling and stay still.” he ordered, his firm tone like gasoline on your fire. You wanted him to fuel it even more.

“Yes, my King.” you answered submissively, your need clear in your voice. You wrapped your fingers around the silk for support and stopped moving, your gaze only following his movements.

He didn't move for a short moment, simply contemplating you all spread out on his bed. His pleased and intense gaze wandered on your legs, your pussy, your (s&s) breasts. If he hadn't come not so long ago, he would have already been feeling hot for you. “Do you know how beautiful you are, my sweet minx? You fill me with unholy thoughts.”

You only answered with a grin, your teeth still sinking into your lower lip. You watched him as he grabbed a fluffy cushion and placed it on the floor. He knelt there at the end of the bed, admiring the breathtaking view he had on your offered body. Your folds were glistening all over again for him. To have so close yet so far from your aching centre, it almost made you squirm with lust for him, but then he wouldn't grant you any release. You were too much in need to take the risk. He leaned over you now, his pointy nose inches from your folds. His hot breath sent chills under your skin. His slender hands rested on your opened thighs, and they slowly moved up to your hips. Finally, his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked its way up slowly from your entrance to your clit. The warm and soft sensation this simple gesture ignited in your core made you shiver softly. You let out a long moan of desire.

“You know, my dear... there are no beverages I love more than a Romanée-Conti and the sweet taste of your pussy.” he cooed, because it was true, and because he loved to tease you like this.

“Oswald... my King... please.” you were slowly growing desperate.

Your King pursed his lips in a false apologetic way, but you knew he just loved this situation so much. And so did you. “My little nightingale isn't patient tonight...” he commented, a hint of laughter in his voice. “Yet, you have given me much already, you have waited long enough.”

With no further torment, his soft lips wrapped around your swollen clit and he sucked. Your back arched off the bed and your hips bucked against his face from the sudden jolt of pleasure. He smirked lightly against your pussy. Oh he loved these uncontrolled reactions of your body. He loved to feel you jerking and squirming against him in bliss, to hear the pleasured desperate moans falling from your mouth. So he kept his clear green-blue eyes fixed on you, and from his spot he could see your bosom heave and your head tilting back against the pillow. How gorgeous.

His right hand found your mound finally. His index and middle fingers probed your hole before they pressed into your warm and soft core. He felt your muscles clenching around them, and his smirk widened around your clitoris. He loved how responsive you were. There was next to nothing more exhilarating than to have you like this, nothing more fulfilling. The satisfaction of stabbing a pest and claim their last breath came very close, but this... He curled his fingers inside you and started to thrust them slowly, revelling in the sighs and little cries escaping from your wide opened mouth. Pleasure was growing in your core under his ministrations. It was so thrilling to be tied up to the bed like this, all exposed and knowing he could do whatever he wanted to you. Yes...

The pace of his digits quickened inside you. Little wet noises were echoing in the room, mixing with your pants and moans. You felt so hot, a bit of sweat breaking on your (s/c) skin. Your hands were clinging onto the silk and you could feel it dig into your wrists. Your scent intoxicated his senses as your juices coated his mouth, his chin and his nose. They leaked down his palm and onto the sheets. He wanted to see you squirt around his thin fingers and hear you mewl in ecstasy. So he crooked his fingers a little more inside you. You flinched and cried out as he brushed that spot. You could feel an orgasm building stronger and stronger. A low chuckle came from his lips, and his voice vibrated deliciously against your clit.

“Aaah... it seems I found your little door to heaven, my dear... should I open it?” he teased an inch over your clit, and that was driving you crazy.

“Yes! Yes please, my King! Please make me come!” you chanted for him. He couldn't just tease you now.

“By all means, my sweet.” he assured, and his lips trailed on your labias to suck on them a moment before they locked onto your clit once more.

He sucked and nibbled and licked, his fingers thrusting fast and deep into your core, rubbing against your special spot every time. Your moans turned into screams of pleasure as he drove you closer and closer to an intense climax. You came around his fingers crying out his name, your body tensing and shivering with rapture. Your juices flew from your pussy and soaked the sheets and his clothes. Oswald could feel your clit and your vagina pulse against his lips and his fingers. He let out a little groan at that feeling. Again.

Your eyes opened and you sucked in a breath as you realized he wasn't stopping. You were still over-sensitive from the powerful release he just gave you, your hips once again jerking against his hand. His pace was slower now and he had settled to licking your clit, but this alone sent overwhelming sensations through your body.

“O-Oswald... my King...” you called for him, but you weren't sure what you were asking of him.

His mouth left your bud of nerves and he straightened to look down at your pleasure-stricken face. “Yes, my lovely?” he smirked down at you. His fingers were starting to pound faster in and out of you again, and his left hand had replaced his lips on your clit. He would clog you up with pleasure.

“I... this feels...” you had the hardest of times to gather your thoughts properly while your focus was sealed what his fingers were doing to you.

“Amazing? You only deserve the best, my dear (y/n). Right now it comes in the form of multiple orgasms.” He licked his upper lip off your juices, tasting you once more.

You directed your fuzzy and dilated gaze to him. His piercing eyes were fixed onto your face, visibly drinking in all your reactions. You felt pinned under his stare and this only edged you closer to your second orgasm. Soon you were reduced to inhibited moans of ecstasy, delicious shudders of pleasure invading your bound limbs. Often you had to remind yourself to breathe, as air often got stuck in your lungs from the mind-blowing pleasure he was giving you.

He was nearly transfixed by the sight of you. You were absolutely radiant: writhing and singing on his bed. He was panting softly, as in carried away into your bliss. You had to come soon now, because otherwise arousal would overtake him again. He stood and climbed on the bed next to you, his right hand never leaving your core while he supported himself on his left one. He hovered above you for a short moment, his green-blue eyes boring into your cloudy ones. Then he crashed his lips on top of yours, greedily swallowing your moans as he kissed you deeply, his free hand grabbing a fistful of your hair.

Your eyes closed, your lips hungrily pressed on his own again and again. You could taste the mix of his most adored flavours all at once as he flicked his tongue against yours. The exquisite pressure in your core was growing stronger and stronger, so much that you would be quite unable to hold it back if he denied your release. You couldn't have that.

“I need to come! Please make come! Oswald, please! My king!” you breathlessly pleaded and you could feel the wide smirk spreading on his lips against yours.

Oswald broke the kiss and looked down at you. “Go ahead, sing for me my little nightingale.” His thumb reached for your clit and he rubbed it firmly.

Grateful words poured from your opened mouth as you fully gave into the pleasure. You couldn't keep your eyes open at this point, so you just kept them closed while your second orgasm ravaged your trembling body. Oswald didn't miss anything of your little nirvana, a little smile of satisfaction on his parted lips. He could feel your cum pouring out of your pulsating cunt, coating his hand a little more. Delightful. He kept stroking you until you were begging him to stop, overcome by the pleasure. He obliged then, grinning down at you maliciously. This evening was more than satisfying for him.

Utterly spent but equally blissful, you lied limp on the sheets. You barely felt Oswald moving around you to unfasten the silk scarf from around your wrists. You slowly brought them around your head and stretched your legs as he repeated this pattern on your ankles. You felt deliciously numb, your heartbeat echoing softly in your ears. A contented smile curled on your lips when you felt your lover lying next to you.

“I love you dearly, my dirty minx.” he stated fondly before he placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

You tiredly but eagerly responded to his kiss, before you opened your eyes to look at him. Then you realized what a mess you had done on his clothes. “Oswald... your suit...”

He looked down on himself and chuckled softly and waved you off swiftly. “This is nothing that dry-cleaning won't do wonders for.” he assured, a hint of laughter in his voice. And well, actually he loved it. “Thank you, my sweet, for this.” he said warmly and kissed you once again. You could only return his kiss lovingly. You wrapped your arms around him, your fingers threading through his soft black hair at the back of his hair, overjoyed to know that for tonight at least, he was appeased.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * => “Kings” by Tribe Society ♫


End file.
